


Check and Mate

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Tony decides to up the ante on his mutual flirtations with Steve one evening. Steve, being Steve, raises his bet.





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another snippet that I wanted to get out of my head and onto the "page." So I'm open to writing more of these two, but don't have any short-term plans.

They've been flirting all night. That fact alone is not entirely unprecedented for them, but it's much more concentrated now, fueled by the adrenaline of the afternoon's battle and a couple of whiskys on Tony's part. The teasing remarks keep getting more blatant, and then Steve gets up and disappears down a hallway where there's no bathroom or other reason for him to be there, and no one else is paying attention. Not sure whether he really believes he's gotten this lucky, but also unwilling not to find out, Tony waits a couple of minutes and then follows, sure enough finding Steve just leaning casually against the wall, halfway down the hallway, smirking at him. Well hot damn.   
  
Tony's only human. He closes the distance between them, goes for the kiss... but when they're finally chest-to-chest Steve just grabs Tony's chin, easy as pie, voice deep and stern but still sounding sexual. "Did I say you could kiss me?" Tony's heart stutters for a second, and he actually loses his words for a second from the shock. The thing is, Tony's almost always the one running the show in these situations. But all the same, he can't help his curiosity, and after a minute breathes out the "no" that ultimately gets him kissed by Steve Rogers.

When Tony has thought about kissing Captain America—and hey, he's no saint, it's happened once or twice—he's always imagined having Steve up against a wall somewhere, coaxing him into making out as the Captain's skin goes all pink with embarrassment. What he's never thought to imagine is _this_ Steve—calm, dominant, licking into Tony's mouth like he owns it, taking his time with all the little pauses for anticipation that have Tony leaning in without thought, chasing his mouth for more. Steve doesn't let him dictate the pace, though, holding Tony steady with one hand firm on the side of his neck, and _oh fuck_ , Tony's hit the deep end before he even noticed he was swimming. "Good," Steve murmurs. "That's good, Tony." The praise shouldn't warm him the way it does, even more than Steve's thumb gently sweeping back and forth against his skin. It doesn't matter.


End file.
